User blog:Poisonshot/Updates, Plans n Shit
Figured this could be appreciated. The Update - What have I been doing? I'll start with the Stick Ranged related thing: I've been working on a mod based on my old Deep Cavern stages. Lots of things have been changed; for example, Cave Adventure has been renamed to Mud Grotto, Drills and Gravities have been converted to Diggers and UFOs, the enemies were nerfed for obvious reasons, the enemies drop different items, some enemies and stages were completely changed, and finally there are a lot of new stages. Basically a complete overhaul. I've also been quite active on ROBLOX, and I am working on a game named Sekaiju, which is based on creature collection games, mostly Pokémon. Some of you might already be aware of its existence, but I don't think everyone does, so... Finally I've been doing random assorted things on stuff like Fantendo and Reddit, but I don't think what stuff precisely is really worth mentionning. As for how my life's doing, it is pretty good so far. School can get a little tough at time, but never overwhelmingly tough. And I'm fairly happy in life in general. Plans n Shit - What stuff can you expect me to do here now? I'll probably improve my userpage so I don't cringe horribly as soon as I see it. I'll also probably update the Deep Cavern pages with info from the mod at one point, and add weapons I added to my mod to their respective pages. However, the main thing I plan to do is update and overhaul a lot of my fan classes, since a lot of them are old and outdated. Class Updates + New Classes Brewer Instead of being basically a ranged Whipper, Brewer will turn into its own unique class. Each potion now has one of various types of "effect" that is inflicted on enemies hit by the attack. These effects can be improved by investing into MAG. The effects are as follow: *Minus AT: Lowers the damage an enemy does by MAG/2 rounded down. *Minus Range: Lowers the range of an enemy attack by MAG. *Plus AGI: Increases the AGI of the enemy by MAG, effectively making them attack slower. *Minus DEF: Makes the enemy more vulnerable to Physical-type attacks. Additionally, each set of weapons now has a different name: *Level 1-2: Potion *Level 3-4: Beaker *Level 5-6: Flask *Level 7-8: Erlenmeyer *Level 9-S: Elixir Despite these name changes, they will probably keep having a more unique weapon distribution instead of following a set pattern. Spirit Spirit will not change that much. However, its Knockback aura will be replaced by a Magical Defense aura. Some of its weapons will also be redone or changed so they would be easier to eventually implement in a mod. Finally, some of the level 1-S weapon sets will get their name changed to more fitting ones, usually picked from the level S1+ weapons: *Level 3-4 weapons are now Banes instead of Maledictions. *Level 7-8 weapons are now Spells instead of Possessors. Slinger (Hunter) The Hunter was a short-lived class with not much progress made on it, allowing me to change things about it easily. It will keep the concept of a class with weak, but very fast and long-ranged weapons. It will also keep the ability to automatically create magic effects. However, the weapon sets will now follow a pattern and each weapon set will get a different name: *Level 1-2 weapons keep being Slings. *Level 3-4 weapons are now Slingshots. *Level 5-6 weapons are now Ketties. *Level 7-8 weapons are now Trebuchets. *Level 9-S weapons are now Catapults. Florist (Wildman) I have already mentionned what changes I plan to do to this class in the Wildman page, so I'll just link the Wildman page. Agent The Agent will get some rather major changes. It will no longer be able to swap between Melee and Ranged on the same weapons, but will still be a hybrid class, as it will use two types of weapons. The Flashlights are weapons that usually deal low damage, but have more support-based effects such as inflicting Freeze. Tasers are melee weapons that are low ranged, but deal higher damage. Compared to the Doctor from Lightning Lord's mod, the Agent will be more offensive. Agents will now work like the Priest in that most weapon sets share the same name, until 7-S where they change name. Thus: *Level 1-6 melee weapons become Tasers. *Level 7-S melee weapons become Stun Guns. *Level 1-6 ranged weapons become Flashlights. *Level 7-S ranged weapons become Beamguns. Due to these changes, the Agent will likely get a completely different weapon set. Samurai The Samurai is a brand new class that will attack with Spears. Its main gimmick is the ability to increase its own defense, making it a formidable tank. The Samurai's spears, while they attack rather slowly, deal nice damage and have a very long range for a melee class. As with most melee classes, the weapon sets have different names and follow a pattern: *Level 1-2 weapons are Spears. *Level 3-4 weapons are Lances. *Level 5-6 weapons are Poleaxes. *Level 7-8 weapons are Halberds. *Level 9-S weapons are Naginatas. Category:Blog posts